Nightmares After Pompeii
by liamdude5
Summary: Pacifica discovers Mabel's been having nightmares about everyone she loves being gone. Is there anything Pacifica can do? Rated PG-13 for femslash, mild language, and brief sexuality. Oneshot.


The first thing that Pacifica noticed upon waking up was that it was the middle of the night.

Usually, she ended up sleeping in until almost 11, only to be greeted by a note from Mabel saying she'd gone to class and would meet her at a coffee shop near the college for lunch. The phrasing was always different, but each letter ended with a scratch and sniff strawberry sticker. Pacifica loved waking up to that smell.

Speaking of Mabel, she also noticed that she wasn't there in bed with her. Mabel even refused to stop cuddling with Pacifica to use the bathroom. Pacifica eventually decided she didn't need to know how Mabel held it until morning.

Pacifica decided to get up and see where Mabel was. The bathroom was empty and so was the hallway.

But, then Pacifica saw Mabel in the living room, drinking water and looking like she was trying to hold back tears. Pacifica was trying to think of what to say, but that became unnecessary after Mabel realized she wasn't alone.

"Hey," Mabel nervously greeted.

"Hey," Pacifica uncertainly responded.

"I'm willing to guess that you're wondering why your fiance is standing in the living room, drinking water at three in the morning," Mabel gathered.

"I'm wondering where all the milk went and why Donald Trump is our president," Pacifica explained, "I'm concerned that my fiance is standing in the living room, drinking water at three in the morning, clearly on the verge of tears."

"I'm sorry," Mabel whimpered.

"What are you doing out here," Pacifica asked, "Something clearly isn't OK." Mabel decided it would be best to just tell the truth.

"I had a dream," Mabel explained, "I've been having it for a while. I don't know why, but it always freaks me out. I guess I just can't try to ignore it anymore." Pacifica started walking towards Mabel.

"What's the dream about," Pacifica asked.

"It's seven years after Weirdmageddon," Mabel explained, "I'm in Gravity Falls. But it's not like how it happened for real. In my dream, everyone died. Candy and Grenda died. Soos died. Wendy died. Grunkles Stan and Ford died." Mabel let out a whimper, tears streaming down her face. "Dipper died." Pacifica wrapped her arms around Mabel.

"Pretty much the only ones who survived were me and you," Mabel sadly explained, "And I always just go back to see Gravity Falls in ruins. And I'm sad I'll never see the people closest to me ever again. And it makes me realize that the people I love could just be gone the next day. Then where'd I be?"

Mabel stopped trying to form sentences and just cried into Pacifica's shoulder.

Pacifica couldn't believe this. Mabel had been suffering from this dream. It made her sad and frightened. How long had she been having this dream? How long had she been thinking about everyone she loved being gone? Was she ever going to tell Pacifica about this?

But, none of that mattered to Pacifica right now. All she knew was that she needed to find a way to make her feel better.

The next day, while Mabel was at school and the whole thing with Mabel's dreams seems to have been forgotten, Pacifica decided to turn to Mabel's closest family, Dipper and Wendy.

They may have been back in Gravity Falls, but she still knew how to Skype them.

"I can't believe Mabel's feeling like that and she didn't tell me," Dipper lamented.

"Or me," Pacifica interjected.

"To be honest," Dipper replied, "I was kinda expecting your relationship to end after a few weeks."

"Dipper," Wendy scolded.

"In my defence," Dipper defended, "Mabel has had so many crushes over the years, I've lost count. So, I was assuming something would go wrong and she'd move on, like she always did."

"While that is certainly very flattering," Pacifica deadpanned, "There's still the fact that I need your guy's help on how to make her feel better."

"So you've never had comfort her about anything before," Wendy asked.

"Well," Pacifica stammered, "I have, but this seems bigger than the stuff I've dealt with. It's an ongoing problem, not 'the sweater supply store closed five minutes earlier than they said they would'."

"I'm sorry," Wendy apologized, "I don't really have much experience in this kind of thing, especially with Mabel. You got any advice, Dipwad?"

"I just wish I could be there," Dipper lamented, "I bet me being there for Mabel would help her feel better."

"Wait," Pacifica realized, "Say that again!"

"I wish I could be there for her," Dipper questioningly stated.

"That's it," Pacifica stated, "I know what to do."

That Saturday, Mabel was up early, as usual, reading her latest issue of "Boredomless Magazine". But, an odd occasion was Pacifica waltzing out of the bedroom, ready for the day, just a few hours after Mabel woke up.

"Morning," Pacifica greeted.

"Morning," Mabel greeted, setting down her magazine, "You're up early today."

"I've just got a lot of stuff to do today," Pacifica replied, walking up to Mabel and giving her a quick peck on the lips, "Thought I'd get the grocery shopping done today."

"Hey," Mabel suggested, "I don't have classes today. Maybe I can come with you."

"Actually," Pacifica brought up, "You've been working so hard on your art program lately. I thought maybe you could use a relaxing day to yourself."

"What are you talking about," Mabel asked. Pacifica then pulled a ticket out of her pocket.

"This is a ticket for the deluxe package at the Paul Reubens Luxury Spa," Pacifica explained, "Face cleansing, mud bath, hot spa rocks, the works. It's today, and it's all yours."

"Whoa Pacifica," Mabel exclaimed, "That sounds super romantic. There's no way I'm doing that by myself. We should try to do this together."

"Come on," Pacifica persuaded, "I don't need a spa day. I don't work or go to school, just sitting around the apartment all day. For me, every day is a spa day."

"Well," Mabel pondered, "I guess if you put it that way."

"Besides," Pacifica added on, "Like I said, you've been working so hard with your art program. You deserve a day at a world class spa. Just imagine it."

"Okay," Mabel agreed, closing her eyes, "I'm imagining it. I see myself laying on a dentist's chair, my top removed, but my bikini region cleverly censored by the chair. Then, a beautiful lady walks in. She starts rubbing my shoulders. Then, she starts shifting down to my upper back. I feel a bit of liquid falling onto where she's rubbing. I begin questioning things, look up, and see that she's been massaging me with her giant boobies the whole time. And she's lactating."

"Uh," Pacifica stammered, "Mabel..."

"I'm in a panic now," Mabel imagined, "I want to tell her to stop, but my mouth is unable to move. I don't know what to do. But, then, who should burst in but Xyler and Craz. Xyler screams that this mystery lady has absolutely no affiliation with the spa. She rushes at them, but then I get into a non sexy catfight with her and save the day. This is absolutely awesome! I wish I could go to this awesome spa right now!"

"You can," Pacifica announced, "I have a ticket here just for you!"

"No way," Mabel yelled, jumping out of her chair, "Thanks Pazzy." Mabel kissed her fiance on the cheek, grabbed the ticket, and ran out the door. Pacifica took a moment to chuckle at the fact that Mabel ran to a spa without shoes, then took out her phone and made a call.

"Hey," Pacifica explained, "She's gone. Get them all and get over her as quick as you can."

Mabel was glad Pacifica sent her to that spa. The relaxing treatments really were what she needed after working so hard on her art stuff.

But, after she opened the door, it seemed as if Pacifica was nowhere to be found.

"Pazzy," Mabel called out, "Are you home?"

"I'm in the bedroom," Pacifica called out, "How was the spa?"

"It was amazing," Mabel answered, walking to the bedroom, "Even if it wasn't exactly how I imagined it."

Mabel opened the door to the bedroom, turns on the lights, and...

Mabel sees a large crowd in her bedroom. Pacifica is standing in right in front of Mabel, with a large group behind Pacifica, consisting of Dipper, Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, Wendy, Candy, Grenda, and Soos.

"What's going on here," Mabel nervously asked.

"I told them all about the dream you've been having," Pacifica explained.

"Pacifica," Mabel groaned, "I've been handling this dream."

"Mabel," Grunkle Ford sympathized, "Pacifica told us that she woke up to you in tears in your living room. That doesn't sound like you've been handling it."

"Maybe," Mabel stammered, "But she still didn't need to call you all here."

"Yes she did," Dipper explained, walking closer to Mabel, "We're all family and, when one of us is in trouble, any kind of trouble, like it or not, we'll be there for them."

"And we'll all always be here to help each other out," Grunkle Stan added on, "And that includes you."

"You guys really mean that," Mabel asked.

"Of course we do Hambone," Soos reassured.

"You're really special to all of us," Grenda added.

"We wouldn't know what to do without you," Candy reassured. All Mabel could do was smile at everyone while tears formed in her eyes.

"And remember," Dipper reassured, now right in front of Mabel and resting a hand on her shoulder, "If you ever want to talk to any of us, or even just see us and make sure we're OK, just call and we'll be right over."

Mabel couldn't hold back anymore and gave Dipper the strongest hug she could, which he gladly returned after catching his breath.

"Thank you," Mabel cried, "Thank you all."

"No problem Mabel," Dipper whispered.

Pacifica decided to join in and hugged Mabel from the back. Soon, everyone in the room was gathered in one group hug, with Mabel at the center, happy to be embraced by the people she loved and who loved her back.

"So," Grunkle Stan pointed out, "Pacifica promised that we'd get food with seeds and orange flavored cola."

"Oh right," Pacifica remembered as the group hug disbanded, "Everyone follow me."

Everyone followed Pacifica as she led the group into the apartment's small kitchen.

"I stocked the cupboards and fridge with all sorts of food and drink," Pacifica offered, "Help yourselves."

"Are you guys," Mabel stuttered, "Staying behind?"

"Just for a little while," Wendy answered, "Figured we came all the way out here, may as well have some fun."

"Speaking of fun," Grenda exclaimed, "Somebody wanna turn on some music? I've got a move that I'm itching to bust."

So, they all had a great time, eating, chatting, and dancing. But, Mabel still had one question to ask. So, she took Pacifica back into the bedroom.

"What's up," Pacifica asked.

"How did you manage to get all of these guys from Gravity Falls to Virginia while I was at the spa," Mabel questioned.

"To quote you when I asked how you got 700 flowers into the apartment over the course of half an hour," Pacifica quoted, "'A true magician never reveals their secret.'" All Mabel could do was light up as she remembered when she said that.

"I love you," Mabel cooed.

"I love you too," Pacifica giggled, "My sweater loving dork." Mabel then grabbed Pacifica and gave her a nice kiss, which Pacifica gladly returned.

Mabel now knew that she didn't have to worry about everyone else, because she had everyone else here with her now and she knew that they'd all do whatever they could to stick around for her.

Her people, her best friend, her future sister in law, her great uncles, her brother, and her soulmate.

That night, when she went to bed, she didn't have any nightmares. Just a dream about her and Pacifica cosplaying as Anna and Elsa from Frozen.


End file.
